


Pretty Pretty

by bunseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Pillow Talk, is that the term?? idk they just talk a LOT like just shut up and fuck already lmao, theyre so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunseok/pseuds/bunseok
Summary: Jungwoo wants to try some lingerie in bed, and Mark likes the idea more than he's willing to admit.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 170





	Pretty Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> ITS DONE AHH ive been working on this for over two months and its finally done 😭😭
> 
> this pairing was requested a few times in the comments of my other jungwoo fic, i hope you guys see this and enjoy reading it as much as i loved writing it!

Jungwoo was pretty.

There was really no other way to describe it -- He was just so, _so_ pretty.

Never in Mark’s life would he have imagined that he would ever meet a man as pretty as Jungwoo; Pretty enough to send teen Mark into the throes of questioning his sexuality and everything else about himself, pretty enough to make young adult Mark constantly lose himself in thoughts of Jungwoo’s lips, eyes, hair, _everything_. It was enough of a miracle that Mark even got to _exist_ in the same time as Jungwoo -- The fact that he also got to _date_ him? Mark couldn’t even think of an analogy for how miraculous this was. Maybe he should start going to church again, because there was no way something like this could happen without some sort of divine intervention.

Mark was deep in thought about how ridiculously pretty his boyfriend ( _boyfriend!_ ) was, as was his usual pastime, and he didn’t realize that he hadn’t absorbed a single second of the movie in front of him until Jungwoo, snuggled in his arms on the couch, looked up at him with a smile that sent blood rushing right into Mark’s ears.

“I like this girl,” Jungwoo said warmly, eyes sparkling.

“What?”

Jungwoo’s eyebrows pulled together, and he gestured dramatically at the TV. “Her! I like her!”

“Oh.”

Jungwoo scrunched his nose and pouted. “Are you even watching?”

Mark nodded unconvincingly. “Yeah, of course.”

Jungwoo snuggled closer to Mark’s chest, and Mark could smell his watermelon scented conditioner. He put his fingers into Jungwoo’s hair and combed it gently, his fingernails running along Jungwoo’s scalp. Jungwoo hummed happily, and Mark smiled.

“How do you say lingerie in English?” Jungwoo asked, his eyes on the TV.

“Huh?”

Mark looked up at the screen and saw the woman Jungwoo mentioned earlier, scantily clad in something dark and lacey, standing in front of a full body mirror. Mark really had no idea what this movie was about, and it had been on for almost an hour and a half.

“Uh… Lingerie in English…” Mark narrowed his eyes, and Jungwoo giggled at how hard he was thinking. “Oh right.” He said the word, and Jungwoo repeated it carefully a few times.

“Lingerie, lingerie…” Jungwoo chewed thoughtfully on his hoodie sleeve. “I want some lingerie.”

Mark choked on his spit, which he expertly disguised as him choking on his spit.

“What?” Mark sputtered, his face painfully hot.

Jungwoo looked up at him with round eyes. “What?” He asked, voice high and almost whiny. “You wouldn’t like that?”

Mark scrambled for words, but all he could manage were a few strangled noises as Jungwoo stared forlornly up at him.

He was definitely going to start going to church.

* * *

  
  
  


Mark had entirely failed to do anything productive today.

After Jungwoo had left that morning for classes, Mark had seated himself in front of his computer in the living room, determined to distract himself with his work. But here he was, hours later, with his computer still showing the exact same blank screen that he had started with. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about what was going to happen tonight.

Yesterday, he and Jungwoo had gone downtown, and Mark watched as Jungwoo picked out lingerie for himself. Jungwoo’s excitement was terribly endearing, and while the dubious looks that other customers at the store gave them made Mark’s face flush bright red with embarrassment, Jungwoo didn’t seem to mind at all. He was practically bouncing on his feet when the two finally left the store, large bag in hand, (and Mark’s wallet considerably lighter -- why were such small pieces of clothing so expensive?) and the smile on Jungwoo’s face stayed on him the entire way home.

Mark had been able to just focus on Jungwoo’s happiness, but now that it was the next day and Jungwoo was gone, Mark’s mind couldn’t stay away from thoughts of what Jungwoo might look like in the pieces that he had picked.

It was probably silly to be this anxious -- The two had been together for a fair amount of time now, and had slept together more than enough times for those first-time jitters to fade away. But their relationship was still relatively new, and Mark just couldn’t help it -- Everything about Jungwoo still caused his heart to race, his face to flush, his head to spin with a horniness and neediness akin to that of a pubescent teen. He blamed it on Jungwoo’s prettiness. No one should be that pretty, it just wasn’t fair.

He was deeply considering masturbating (...again) to try to cool down, when his phone pinged with a text notification. He turned from his disappointing lack of progress on his computer to pick up his phone on the cushion next to him.

**woo 💚**

**4:47 p.m.**

last class finished! d(=^･ω･^=)b

Mark smiled. More messages popped up one by one.

**woo 💚**

**4:48 p.m.**

yukhei wants to do a study group today~

I’ll be home by 9 probably

I trust ur working hard (=^･ｪ･^=))ﾉ彡☆

Mark chuckled quietly to himself and typed a response.

**mark lee**

**4:50 p.m.**

its a little hard to focus tbh

cant stop thinking abt u

aaaaa haha that was so cheesy

**woo 💚**

**4:51 p.m.**

hehehe =( ^>w< ^)=

have u eaten?

**mark lee**

**4:51 p.m.**

not yet

**woo 💚**

**4:52 p.m.**

eat!!! (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

there’s leftover ramen in the fridge if u dont wanna go out~

I’ll see u at 9~~

**mark lee**

**4:52 p.m.**

have fun :)

Mark reread Jungwoo’s messages (as he always does) and smiled, that familiar warm feeling settling into his chest. He loved the way Jungwoo talked about his routine, how he referred to Mark’s apartment as _home_ , how he called Mark’s fridge _the_ fridge, how he knows what food is at Mark’s own apartment better than Mark does.

The domesticity of it all filled Mark’s heart to the brim with affection, and it was enough of a distraction from what tonight held that Mark was able to get at least a _little_ work done that day.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mark’s ears instantly alerted to the sound of a key in his apartment door. He snapped his laptop shut and tossed it onto the cushion beside him, then jumped up and hurried down the hall to greet Jungwoo the moment he opened the door.

When Jungwoo entered, he registered Mark’s presence with a flicker of confusion, which quickly transformed into happiness. Before he could say anything, Mark jumped forward and threw his arms over Jungwoo’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He leaned away, arms still wrapped around his boyfriend, and saw Jungwoo staring at him with delighted shock, his smile huge.

“When’s the last time you greeted me at the door like that?” Jungwoo asked light heartedly, shuffling to close the door behind him without pulling away from Mark’s embrace.

Mark shrugged. He gave Jungwoo that embarrassed, dimpled smile. “I just missed you today,” He said, suddenly unable to meet Jungwoo’s gaze.

Jungwoo giggled and dipped his chin forward to catch Mark in a soft kiss. Mark started to open his mouth, but before things could get nearly as steamy as Mark wanted them to be, Jungwoo broke away and moved down the hall to Mark’s room, his backpack still slung over his shoulder.

“Let me get changed,” Jungwoo said, starting to close the bedroom door before Mark could follow. “I’ll meet you in the living room, kay?”

Mark made a small sound of acknowledgement and reluctantly brought himself back to the couch that he had spent the entire day on. He slumped down into the cushions and picked up the TV remote to absentmindedly click through channels as he waited for his boyfriend. His leg was bouncing furiously, which only increased as he started to wonder what exactly Jungwoo had in mind for tonight. Which pieces of lingerie would he want to try first? When would he put them on? Maybe--

Mark’s heart instantly accelerated.

Maybe Jungwoo was going to come into the living room _now_ wearing nothing but those tiny panties.

Mark felt his ears practically set on fire. He was starting to harden in his pants at just the thought of it, and he shifted uncomfortably. At the realization that Jungwoo would find him sitting in the living room with a hard-on watching Wheel Of Fortune, Mark grabbed the nearest pillow and set it across his lap awkwardly.

He heard Jungwoo’s footsteps in the hall and quickly looked up to see his beautiful boyfriend enter, wearing… Not lingerie.

“Hey isn’t that _my_ shirt?” Mark asked as Jungwoo walked toward the couch.

“Since when have you cared when I wear your clothes?” Jungwoo answered as he sat down next to him, folding his legs on the cushion to lean against Mark’s body. “These are your shorts, too,” He added.

Mark laughed through his nose and leaned closer to Jungwoo. “You’ve really made yourself comfortable here, haven’t you?”

Jungwoo hummed and put his head on Mark’s shoulder. “Only because you’re so easy to be comfortable with.”

Mark tilted his head with a shy laugh. “Cheesy.”

“I mean it,” Jungwoo said, and Mark could hear the pout in his voice. “I really love spending time with you. Thank you for letting me spend so much time at your apartment.”

“I mean… Yeah, of course.” Mark put an arm around Jungwoo to pull him closer. “Thanks for… Thanks for coming over so much.”

Jungwoo hummed happily and curled his arms around Mark’s torso.

“What are we watching?” Jungwoo asked, eyes on the commercial on the TV.

“Uh…” Mark shrugged. “I don’t know. Just some game show. We can watch whatever you want.”

Jungwoo shifted and reached for the pillow on Mark’s lap, but as he started to pull it towards him, Mark quickly pressed his hands down on the pillow to stop him. Jungwoo looked up at him, eyebrows raised. Mark hoped he looked like a normal human being as he stared back down at Jungwoo, hands like a vice on the pillow on his lap.

“What?” Jungwoo asked, confused. “I was just gonna put it behind me.”

“Um.” Mark gaped at him, unable to come up with an explanation.

Jungwoo’s eyebrows knitted together. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just-- This is my favourite pillow.”

Jungwoo blinked at him. “Your favourite pillow?”

“Yeah, and… Uh…”

“Why is your face so red?” The corners of Jungwoo’s mouth twitched. “What, did you cum on it or something? And you don’t want me to see?” He giggled and started to tug at the pillow again, and Mark pushed his hands down desperately.

“ _What?_ No, I didn’t-- Jesus, man, I just--”

Jungwoo laughed. “What’s going on?”

Mark swallowed, then sighed in exasperation. “I just…” He clicked the TV off and shifted away from Jungwoo slightly, so he could turn to look at him clearly. “Do you promise not to laugh?”

Jungwoo quickly sobered up and nodded seriously.

Mark exhaled. “I was just thinking about you. And it…” If Mark’s face got any hotter, he’s sure it would catch on fire. “It got me, kinda… You know… With the…” He licked his lips nervously. “What we bought yesterday. What you bought.”

Jungwoo searched Mark’s face for a moment, then suddenly broke out into a smile. “The lingerie?”

Mark nodded, his lips pressed tightly together.

Jungwoo laughed, loud and bright, and squeezed Mark’s body affectionately.

“Oh, Marky, you’re so cute,” He purred. “So you’ve been thinking about me in lingerie, huh? That’s what you were so embarrassed to admit to me?”

Mark half laughed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Kinda.”

Jungwoo leaned his face close to Mark’s and pinched Mark’s cheek playfully. “I’m happy to hear that you like the idea as much as I do. I was kind of worried that you thought it was weird. But Marky,” Jungwoo’s eyes glittered with affection, his smile huge. “You don’t need to be embarrassed about that kind of stuff. I love hearing about it!”

Mark let a small smile creep across his face as he saw the way that Jungwoo was looking at him. “Yeah… Sorry.”

“So…” Jungwoo raised his eyebrows and looked down at Mark’s lap. “Can I move the pillow, then?”

Mark scratched the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. “Fine. Don’t laugh.” He turned his face away from Jungwoo and took the pillow off his lap. He could hear a small sound of surprise from Jungwoo as the bulge in his pants was revealed.

“Oh-- You got that hard just from thinking about me?” Jungwoo asked, voice high and soft.

“Mm.”

Mark heard Jungwoo’s breathing pick up slightly.

“Oh,” Jungwoo said.

Mark turned back to face Jungwoo. Jungwoo’s eyes were wide, glued directly on Mark’s crotch.

Jungwoo flicked his gaze up to Mark and moved forward for a kiss, which Mark quickly moved to greet. This time, Jungwoo didn’t move away when Mark started to intensify the kiss, slipping his tongue into Jungwoo’s mouth hungrily. Jungwoo moved to sit on Mark’s lap, knees straddling his hips, both hands pressed against Mark’s burning cheeks. 

“Marky has been waiting all day to see me in lingerie, huh?” Jungwoo said, letting his words breathe hot onto Mark’s lips. He let one hand slip down to the back of Mark’s neck, fingers ghosting over the spot where he knew the boy was sensitive.

Mark just swallowed and nodded, still too hindered by embarrassment to articulate his neediness. Jungwoo let Mark lick into his mouth, and a small whine slipped out of his throat when Mark brought one hand around to grasp at Jungwoo’s ass over his shorts. Jungwoo started to grind his hips into Mark’s, which prompted a sound from Mark, half whine, half moan.

Mark broke their lips apart and buried his fingers in Jungwoo’s hair to pull him closer, then pressed his face into Jungwoo’s neck. Jungwoo whined louder at the feeling of Mark leaving wet, sloppy hickeys on his skin and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I can’t wait any longer,” Mark grunted into Jungwoo’s neck. “Please, Woo, I want to see you in those clothes you bought.”

“I really had no idea you were so into it,” Jungwoo said, voice whiny, ass grinding desperately into Mark’s lap. “I wouldn’t have made us wait until tonight.”

“Whatever. We’re here now.”

Jungwoo nodded, and Mark planted his hands firmly underneath Jungwoo. He stood up from the couch, lifting up Jungwoo with him, and started to carry him down the hall. Jungwoo giggled and crossed his legs around Mark’s waist to better steady himself, face buried in Mark’s shoulder as he was brought into Mark’s bedroom.

Mark dropped both of their bodies down onto the mattress, catching the two in an awkward tangling of limbs.

“Ugh, god,” Mark groaned, shaking his arms. “I need to go to the gym more.”

Jungwoo just snorted and snaked his body on top of Mark, slotting one of his legs between Mark’s thighs as he placed his hands on the younger boy’s cheeks. Mark leaned his face forward and kissed him, hands on Jungwoo’s hips.

“Woo, please,” He whimpered, face flushed.

Jungwoo smiled. “Okay, Marky. Let me get ready.”

Jungwoo rolled off the bed and went to Mark’s closet, where he shuffled around a bit before finding the shopping bag that he had tucked away last night. He snuck Mark a coy smile before slipping out of the room into the hall, and Mark was left alone with his thoughts once again.

Mark’s heart was racing with anticipation. Knowing Jungwoo was going to step back through that door at any moment wearing one of those ridiculously sexy outfits, Mark started to press the heel of his palm into his crotch. He grinded down lightly, relishing the courses of pleasure that it sent through his body. He knew it would probably be better to wait until Jungwoo was actually in the room for him to start getting frisky, but he just couldn’t help it. He had been waiting for this all day, and now that it was so near, so close, he _had_ to give himself some sort of relief.

The door finally opened, and in stepped Jungwoo.

It was more than Mark could have possibly imagined.

Jungwoo was wearing what looked like a thin, lacy bra over his chest, with a criss cross of lace straps across his stomach connecting the chest piece with a pair of tiny, tiny panties that barely concealed the bulge underneath.

Jungwoo stood awkwardly by the door as Mark sat, dumbfounded, eyes raking over the sight before him. Mark’s eyes finally found their way up to Jungwoo’s face, and he saw that Jungwoo had a shy, even embarrassed half-smile, his face bright red.

“Is it too much?” Jungwoo asked in a small voice, looking lost standing alone in the middle of the room.

Mark’s mouth hung open as he raced for words. While he waited for his voice to find him, he jumped onto his feet and moved to take Jungwoo by the hips and kiss him. He pulled Jungwoo as close as he could, careful not to move the laces of the panties as he gripped Jungwoo’s body.

“Do you like it?” Jungwoo asked as soon as their lips broke apart, still sounding hesitant.

“Uh.” Mark boggled at him, chest pounding. “Yeah.”

“Just yeah?”

Mark bit his lip and forced his head to come up with a coherent articulation of his feelings.

“Woo. Babe. I’m serious.” Mark’s fingers played idly with the lace across Jungwoo’s stomach as he spoke. “I can’t believe how sexy you are right now. Like, you’re always sexy, literally always and I don’t even know how that’s possible, like literally at any moment ever I’d be down to have sex with you, that’s how sexy you are constantly are, like honestly it’s not even fair how sexy you are, but right now?” Mark pressed closer to Jungwoo. “I didn’t think you could _get_ any hotter, and yet here we are. It’s crazy.”

Jungwoo’s bottom lip caught between his teeth as he stared at Mark, eyes huge. “Really?” 

As if he would ever doubt what Mark told him. Mark knew Jungwoo was fishing just a little, but he was nevertheless more than happy to indulge him.

“Yeah. I mean, like,” Mark leaned away to stare down at Jungwoo’s body. “I want to stare at you, like, forever. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jungwoo scrunched his nose up and pushed Mark’s shoulder lightly with the tips of his fingers. “Stop,” He whined.

“I’m serious. How did I get to be with you, Woo? I don’t deserve you.”

“Stop,” Jungwoo said again, a little firmer. “Don’t say that. You deserve me.”

Mark just kissed him again, deep and passionate, and began to guide him over to the bed. He pushed Jungwoo gently down on the mattress and started to climb over him, then stopped to stare down at his body once more.

“Oh my god,” Mark breathed. “Seriously, babe, you really have no idea how sexy you are.”

Jungwoo whined and put his hands over his face, but Mark could see the smile peeking out from either side of Jungwoo’s hands.

“I want to make love to you,” Mark said sincerely, eyes grazing over the lingerie again, as if he still couldn’t believe it was real.

“Make love,” Jungwoo repeated with a giggle. “Who says that?”

“I do,” Mark said immediately, a somewhat embarrassed smile creeping across his face.

The two of them giggled softly at each other, then Mark brought one hand slowly to trace over the dark panties. He watched Jungwoo’s cock jump underneath the thin fabric as he gently stimulated it with the pads of his fingers, and Jungwoo whimpered.

“I’m in this but you’re still wearing your normal clothes,” Jungwoo complained. “I want to look at you, too.”

Mark apologized quickly and sat up on his heels to pull off his shirt, and Jungwoo hummed happily at the sight of his bare chest. Mark discarded his pants as well and was left in only his boxers. Jungwoo put out his arms expectantly. Mark leaned down to let himself be embraced, and they kissed once more, Mark’s chest rubbing against the fabric of Jungwoo’s top piece.

“I want to make love to you,” Mark said again, and Jungwoo swallowed his sarcastic remark in favour of an emphatic nod, his round eyes gazing deep into Mark’s.

Mark moved back down to Jungwoo’s panties. “How do I… Can we do this while you wear this?”

“Mm…” Jungwoo shook his head. “I gotta take it all off, since it’s one piece.”

Mark sat back on his heels. His disappointment was immense, which Jungwoo was quick to notice.

“Oh, Marky,” Jungwoo smiled and gently pulled Mark back down to him. He patted his cheek. “I can wear it again, you know? Anytime you like.”

Mark nodded slowly, but his disappointment didn’t fade. “Well, I’m not… Ready for this to go away quite yet.”

Jungwoo’s eyebrows raised, his lips parting into a disbelieving smile. “You like it that much?”

“I like _you_ that much.”

Jungwoo pushed Mark’s face gently with his hand. “Remember when I was the only one who said stuff like that? A year ago, you’d probably be telling me I just look _cool_ right now.” His tone was light, teasing, and his eyes glittered with affection as he spoke.

“Yeah, and this is me making up for it.” Mark leaned forward again. He pressed a kiss on the sensitive patch of Jungwoo’s skin, right under his jaw. He kissed again, nibbling ever so softly, teeth just barely ghosting the skin. He heard Jungwoo’s breath catch, and he smiled. “I was such a dumbass when we first met. I’m sorry for how I was. You’re amazing for putting up with me.”

Jungwoo curled his lip and made a small “ _ah_ ” of disagreement. “Putting up with you? What was there to put up with? The goodnight and good morning texts every day? The random gifts all the time? The flowers you would leave on my bike each morning I had an exam?” He took Mark’s face in his hands and looked imploringly into his eyes. “You had to learn how to use your words, Mark Lee, but I’ve never once doubted how you felt about me.” His thumbs traced circles onto Mark’s cheek. “There was never anything to _put up with_.”

Mark chuckled quietly to mask the flood of emotions Jungwoo’s words sent rushing into his chest. Eyes glittering, he smiled down at the boy lying beneath him.

“You’re never going to let me say anything bad about myself, are you?” Mark said gently.

Jungwoo shook his head firmly, lips pressed tight together. “Never,” He said.

The two fell into a moment of comfortable silence, smiling into each other’s eyes, until Mark’s eyes slowly fell back down to Jungwoo’s scantily clothed body. He widened his eyes with a cough.

“Right. Wow, so… You’re wearing this. And I get to see you wearing it.”

Jungwoo’s smile took up his entire face. “That’s right.”

“I really want to have sex with you, Woo, but I don’t want you to take this off yet.”

Jungwoo’s tongue flicked over his lips quickly, and he let a part of his bottom lip catch between his teeth. He raised his eyebrows slowly at Mark. “I know what we can do that doesn’t involve me taking off my clothes,” He said, his voice slipping into that sweet, high tone that he knew Mark liked so much.

Jungwoo’s hand slid down Mark’s chest to the band of his underwear. He looked up at Mark with a question in his eyes.

A small, sighed “ _fuck_ ” slipped out of Mark’s lips before his underwear was quickly abandoned to the floor, and Jungwoo watched eagerly as Mark stroked himself to full length, using the small bit of precum leaking out the tip to give himself a smoother glide.

“Are you ready?” Mark asked as he resumed his position straddling Jungwoo’s torso.

Jungwoo gave a hum and nod of affirmation, wide eyes locked on Mark’s length. Mark shuffled forward, and with one hand on his cock, he brought the head right up to Jungwoo’s hungry lips.

Jungwoo smiled and lapped the tip of Mark’s cock, licking up a bead of precum. He blinked his eyes up at Mark and opened his mouth.

Mark pushed in slowly, groaning at the feeling of his cock on Jungwoo’s wet, warm tongue. Jungwoo closed his lips around the thick member and flattened his tongue against it, moving it up and down the length. He pulled off with a wet pop, and Mark watched as he licked the sides of his cock from the base to the tip, moistening the skin everywhere he could reach. Jungwoo went back down, skillfully taking all of Mark into his throat. He started to bob his head, obscene whines slipping from his mouth every time the cock reached the back of his throat. He looked up at Mark as he worked, eyes huge and watery, and Mark felt pleasure rush through his blood at the sight of him.

“So good, Woo,” Mark grunted, struggling to keep his hips still-- He knew Jungwoo liked to do all the work during this particular activity. He buried his hands into Jungwoo’s soft blond hair. He didn’t grab or pull, just rested his fingertips on Jungwoo’s scalp to better feel Jungwoo’s motions over his cock.

Mark held Jungwoo’s wide-eyed gaze for a while, then his eyes fell down to the thin lace straps on Jungwoo’s shoulders. He suddenly remembered the lingerie, and before he even realized it was happening, he was coming down Jungwoo’s throat.

Jungwoo’s eyes flew wide open as Mark’s cum flooded into his mouth. He seemed to try to swallow it at first, but quickly he pulled away, the rest of Mark’s orgasm sending cum splattering onto Jungwoo’s face. Jungwoo sputtered, and he looked up at Mark. Cum was dribbling out of his mouth onto his chin.

“Holy fuck, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Mark cried, putting his hands on Jungwoo’s messed face. “That was so unexpected, I’m so sorry, I should have warned you--”

Jungwoo cut him off with a laugh. He put one hand gently on Mark’s wrist and used the other to wipe his chin, and looked up at Mark. “What happened?” He asked, still giggling.

“I have no idea, I really didn’t feel it coming, it was like it was just, like, out of nowhere--”

“Hey, Marky, chill,” Jungwoo said lightly, thumb rubbing the inside of Mark’s wrist. “You’re like, totally panicking over something that’s completely fine. You know I’m fine, right?”

“I know, it’s just, like…” Mark wiped some cum off Jungwoo’s cheek with two fingers and stared at it forlornly. “It’s messed up to do that with no warning.”

Jungwoo softened. “You’re such a sweet guy, you know that?”

Mark scoffed lightly. “It’s just common sense. Common courtesy, I mean.”

Jungwoo smiled quietly for a moment, mostly to himself, then raised his eyebrows. He shrugged dramatically, an exaggerated pout on his lips. “I didn’t realize I was _that_ good at giving head. I wonder if I should use these powers for good or evil.”

Mark giggled, and Jungwoo smiled brightly at him.

“Do you want to keep going?” Jungwoo asked. “Or are you okay for tonight?”

Just as Jungwoo expected, Mark looked offended by the implications of Jungwoo’s question.

“As if I’m going to keep you hanging after that.”

Another smile from Jungwoo. “That’s what I thought you’d say.”

Jungwoo pulled Mark down for a kiss, and Mark shivered when he tasted his own cum on Jungwoo’s tongue and lips. It was so filthy, and it sent an unexpected jolt of arousal through his body.

When Mark broke away, his face was bright red. “I kind of… Kind of like seeing you like this.”

“What, the lingerie? I figured.”

“No, not that-- Well, _yeah_ , _that_ , but also…” He touched his fingers to Jungwoo’s cheek again, spreading the cum around. “This too.”

A grin crept slowly across Jungwoo’s face. “You like seeing me covered in your cum?” He asked, sounding delighted. “That’s unexpected. But I’m definitely into it.”

Mark exhaled. “Let’s come back to that later. You still haven’t gotten anything out of this.”

Jungwoo squirmed a little, letting one hand drift down to his own stomach. He danced his fingernails lightly over his skin, pointedly trying to avoid going further down. Mark looked down. He had to lift himself up a bit to get a clear view, but it wasn’t long before he realized how hard Jungwoo was underneath his thin panties.

“I’m probably staining them,” Jungwoo said with a slight whimper. “I’m sorry.”

“Wha…” Mark’s words had to catch up to him as he took in the sight of Jungwoo’s cock, outlined clearly underneath the lace, threatening to peek out over the top. “...Why are you sorry?”

“Because it was expensive, and you bought it, and I’m staining it,” Jungwoo said sadly. “I wanted to keep it nice for you.”

Mark sighed and shook his head. He felt like such an asshole. “Nah, Woo, you… Sucked me off and I came in your mouth without warning. You shouldn’t be apologizing for getting hard. You shouldn’t be apologizing for _anything_.”

Jungwoo whined quietly, squirming with frustration. “I really,” He started, sounding strained. “... _Really_ want you in me now, Marky.”

Mark leaned back down and kissed him, running his hands up and down Jungwoo’s bare arms and over the lace across his stomach. He got one final look at Jungwoo’s outfit. He felt a bit dismayed that it was going away so soon, but _hell_ if he was going to make his baby wait any longer.

“You wanna take this off for me, Woo?” He murmured.

Jungwoo nodded quietly and started to tug at the straps over his shoulders. Mark moved off of him and sat to the side, rapt as he watched Jungwoo slip the delicate fabric off his shoulders, down his body, and finally over his legs. Now nude, Jungwoo carefully placed the piece onto the bedside table to be properly put away later. He took the lube from the table’s drawer and turned back to Mark.

“Ready?” Jungwoo asked, practically shaking with anticipation. His cock, finally freed, was leaking substantially onto his stomach.

Mark nodded and took the bottle from Jungwoo’s hands. Jungwoo laid back down on the bed, knees bent with his feet flat on the mattress, spread wide for Mark. Mark squeezed some lube onto his hand and rubbed it between his fingers and thumb, building friction. He moved to sit between Jungwoo’s legs. With one hand massaging Jungwoo’s thigh soothingly, he traced the rim of Jungwoo’s hole, then slowly pressed two fingers inside.

Jungwoo’s back arched and he whined loudly. “Burns,” He gasped.

Mark stilled his fingers. “Should I have started with one?” He asked, concerned. They usually started off with two fingers, but it had been a hot minute since the last time they did this, so Jungwoo wasn’t quite as loose as usual.

Jungwoo shook his head, hands twisting into the blankets. “Feels good,” He said breathlessly. “Keep going.”

Mark went slowly, thrusting his fingers in and out. He didn’t start to scissor his fingers until he was sure it wouldn’t hurt Jungwoo, and when he did, Jungwoo moaned with pleasure.

“Don’t touch my prostate,” Jungwoo said, voice already ragged. “I don’t want to come until you’re inside of me.”

“Anything you say,” Mark affirmed gently, careful to avoid the spot he knew well.

Jungwoo’s eyes were screwed tightly shut, mouth wide. “Ng, feels so good,” He whimpered, hips wiggling, trying to chase Mark’s movement. “You finger me just right, Marky.”

Mark wet his lips, feeling his heart accelerate. His cock was easily reaching full hardness again.

Jungwoo moaned. “Your fingers feel so good, Marky, so good…”

“Are you ready for more?” Mark asked, and he smiled at Jungwoo’s eager, almost desperate nod in response.

Mark slipped his fingers out slowly. Jungwoo whimpered sadly at the feeling of being empty again, and Mark gave him a sympathetic rub on the thigh.

Mark retrieved a condom from the bedside table drawer, shivering when he spotted the lingerie piled up on top of the table. He felt his cock throb when he thought about how Jungwoo had looked in those clothes.

He rolled the condom on and returned to his position between Jungwoo’s legs. He added more lube to his cock, then asked if Jungwoo was ready. A quick nod from Jungwoo, and Mark was pushing slowly into Jungwoo’s tight heat.

Jungwoo let out a choked moan at the feeling of being filled by Mark’s cock once again. His eyes rolled back slightly then flickered shut as Mark began thrusting, first slow and gentle, then quickly gaining speed.

Mark grunted with effort as he rolled his hips back and forth, hands planted on either side of Jungwoo’s torso, his face hovering right above Jungwoo’s. Jungwoo cracked his eyes open slightly and looked up at Mark, making eye contact that did things to Mark’s heart. Mark leaned down and kissed him, awkward and slobbery as he continued to fuck in and out of Jungwoo’s tight hole.

“Do you want to come multiple times tonight?” Mark asked, slowing slightly to give Jungwoo a chance to respond.

Jungwoo nodded, his hair matted to his forehead. “I think I can go twice.”

Mark nodded and picked his pace back up again. Jungwoo tried to keep eye contact, but soon his eyes fell shut by their own accord, and all he could do was let himself fall completely apart on Mark’s cock.

“You looked so fucking good in that lingerie,” Mark groaned, struggling to speak and fuck at the same time. “So fucking good. You have no idea. You have no idea the things you do to me, Woo. _God_ , _fuck--_ ”

Jungwoo whimpered and arched his back further. Choked moans fell out of his mouth with every thrust of Mark’s cock inside him, his mouth hanging wide open.

It wasn’t long until Jungwoo’s first orgasm hit. With a loud, high moan that sounded more like a sob, Jungwoo sprayed cum all over his stomach, practically spasming with the intensity of the pleasure crashing through him.

Mark continued to fuck him, but quickly started to slow down as Jungwoo’s orgasm subsided. Jungwoo shook his head and grasped Mark’s arm.

“Keep going,” Jungwoo said raggedly, watery eyes staring straight into Mark’s. “Faster.”

Mark did just as he was told, and fucked as hard and as fast as he could manage. His primary concern was that he might come before Jungwoo’s second orgasm arrived, so he pushed all thoughts of the lingerie out of his mind.

Jungwoo’s teeth were latched around his bottom lip, eyes welded so tightly shut that it almost looked painful. Mark took the hint and brought one hand up to Jungwoo’s mouth, tapping carefully at Jungwoo’s lips with two fingers. Jungwoo quickly opened his mouth and welcomed Mark’s fingers inside. His tongue swirled happily around Mark’s digits, and his face visibly relaxed.

“You feel good?” Mark asked, and Jungwoo nodded, sucking intensely on Mark’s fingers. 

Mark looked down and saw Jungwoo’s cock standing at full hardness against his stomach once again, already leaking precum. Thank god for Jungwoo’s miniscule refractory period.

“Think I’m gonna come soon, how about you?” Mark grunted, and Jungwoo nodded again.

With his mouth still busy on Mark’s fingers, Jungwoo took Mark’s free hand in his own and guided it down to his own cock. Mark struggled to balance himself without a hand on the mattress to support him as he began to stroke Jungwoo’s cock quickly, in time with his own thrusts.

“Marky,” Jungwoo moaned suddenly, and Mark felt the vibrations around his fingers. “I’m coming, Marky,” He whined desperately.

“Come for me, Woo,” Mark groaned, speeding up his thrusts as best as he could. “I’m here, come for me.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Jungwoo repeated, voice muffled around Mark’s fingers. “I’m co- _Oh my god._ ”

With a huge, high pitched moan, Jungwoo’s entire body shook as his second orgasm slammed into him. Mark continued to fuck him and stroke his cock through the whole thing, and Jungwoo found himself whimpering and spilling cum onto Mark’s hand for longer than he could ever remember doing so before.

Mark let go of Jungwoo’s cock and gave him one final thrust. He buried himself as deep as he could inside of Jungwoo and finally came inside of him. Jungwoo hummed with pleasure at the feeling of Mark’s hot cum filling the condom.

Mark stayed inside of him for a bit. He leaned down to kiss Jungwoo everywhere he could reach, hands running soothingly over Jungwoo’s soft, sweaty skin.

“You were so good,” Mark murmured, gliding his palms over Jungwoo’s shoulders, arms, face. “So good, so good.”

Jungwoo’s eyes fell shut and he let himself drift away into pleasure, savouring Mark’s gentle hands all over him. When he opened his eyes again, Mark was wiping him with a warm, damp cloth.

“Welcome back,” Mark said with a soft smile. “How you feeling?”

Jungwoo blinked and rubbed his eyes, and found that his face was now free of sweat and cum. “Did I fall asleep?” He asked, bleary.

“Mm. For a minute or two. Don’t worry, I cleaned you up.” Mark finished wiping up Jungwoo’s body and put the damp rag aside. “Do you think you can get up for a bit so I can change the blankets?”

Jungwoo started to sit up, and Mark was quickly at his side to support him. Jungwoo leaned on the bedside table and watched as Mark pulled the dirtied blankets off their bed and replaced them with fresh ones. Mark helped him back into bed, tucking the covers over him sweetly. He tossed the old blankets into the laundry basket and joined Jungwoo in bed.

Jungwoo snuggled up to Mark, tucking his head into Mark’s bare chest. Mark giggled softly and buried his fingers gently into Jungwoo’s hair.

“Thank you,” Jungwoo murmured.

“Nothing to thank me for,” Mark replied lightly.

“No, really.” Jungwoo lifted his head and looked into Mark’s eyes. “Thank you. For everything.”

Mark just smiled softly, fingers playing idly with Jungwoo’s hair.

Jungwoo’s hand crept to the back of Mark’s neck and he pulled him in for a kiss, soft and slow. They kissed like that for a while, savouring the feeling of each other’s lips, like they could stay this way forever.

When Jungwoo softly broke away, Mark could see he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Go to sleep, Woo,” He said gently. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Thank you,” Jungwoo mumbled, snuggling deeper into Mark’s chest. “Thank you for everything.” His final word trailed off into nothing as sleep finally caught up to him.

Mark looked down at Jungwoo’s face. His soft cheeks pillowed against the blankets, his plush lips slightly apart as they breathed warm air softly onto Mark’s skin, his eyelashes fluttering with every breath.

Jungwoo was pretty.

Jungwoo was just so pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> next time jungwoo is definitely going to wear a two piece so he doesn't have to take it all off (´・ω・`)
> 
> also [this](https://www.adoreme.com/sexy-lingerie/electra-black) is the lingerie i referenced, hopefully i did it justice with my description
> 
> please please give me feedback, each comment adds two years to my lifespan and also keeps me motivated! thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
